Nature Véritable
by Moko-Hime
Summary: Et si, après le départ de Sasuke, tout ne s'était pas déroulé aussi bien? Et si Naruto n'avait pas été aussi fort, que se passe-t-il lorsqu'il se laisse aller? OS court.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, et heureusement pour eux je crois.

**Genre :** Heuuuuuu… Vous lisez et vous me dites après hein ? XD

**Couple :** Je sais pas si on peut vraiment dire qu'il y en a un… Sans doute oui.

**Petite note : **Je ne vous dérange pas longtemps, juste pour vous dire de pas trop me trucider après ! Je sais je les torture mais… Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans l'obscurité totale de la nuit, une Ombre se mouvait avec souplesse parmi les corps ensanglantés et carbonisés. Un sourire se dessina ses lèvres, un sourire démoniaque. La chose, mi-animale, mi-humaine, leva la tête, ou plutôt son museau vers la pleine lune écarlate. Elle poussa un long hurlement de joie sauvage. Elle venait de tuer, de massacrer, quoi de plus excitant ?

Elle s'arrêta soudain et se retourna, frémissante, les crocs à découvert. Une jeune fille tremblante s'était approchée et tendait la main vers elle.

« Naruto… »

La créature gronda et la fille sembla se tasser un peu plus. La bête dégageait une atmosphère oppressante de sang, de douleur, de colère. Elle avait envie de tuer.

« Naruto, je t'en prie ! hurla-t-elle. Arrête ! Reviens Naruto ! S'il te plaît… je ne veux pas que tu tues tout le monde et tu ne le veux pas non plus ! Ils vont te tuer ! Arrête… »

Les larmes coulaient à présent à flots sur ses joues ; elle était tombée à terre et enserrait ses genoux, suppliante.

Le démon la fixait, impassible, de ses yeux sang. Il se redressa et s'avança vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Naruto ! Je savais que tu reviendrais ! », souffla-t-elle en le serrant aussi fort qu'elle pouvait.

Il puait le sang mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait réussi. Personne ne le tuerait. Un sourire sadique éclaira le visage du blond, mais elle ne put le voir. Il se recula légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu sens bon. Sakura… »

Son sourire devint rictus et le flot de sang qui gicla sur son visage ne le fit même pas ciller. Il continuait de fixer la jeune fille livide, les yeux écarquillés et le visage crispé sous la douleur. Il retira sa main de son ventre sans douceur, laissant un trou béant dans son estomac et ne broncha pas quand elle hurla de torture et de chagrin. Il resta là, à la regarder sans que son visage ne trahisse le moindre sentiment de pitié ou de regrets. Seule la petite lueur de plaisir cruel pouvait informer sur son état d'esprit.

« Na… Naru…to…

— L'odeur de ton sang est vraiment exquise, Sakura. »

Il se pencha sur elle et lécha avec délectation le liquide carmin qui maculait sa peau. Elle finit par mourir comme les autres et sitôt fait, il se détourna de sa fraîche victime pour continuer son carnage.

« **Les humains crèvent comme des chiens, et les animaux survivent. N'est-ce pas paradoxal Naruto ?** »

Seul un long hurlement de joie mauvaise répondit au renard scellé dans son corps.

« Naruto. »

Une voix posée et neutre surgit derrière lui. Il se retourna à nouveau en grondant de rage. Qui osait donc le déranger encore ?

Lorsqu'il reconnut la personne, il se prit à sourire sournoisement.

« Tiens, Sasuke ! s'exclama-t-il presque avec sympathie. Que me vaut donc l'honneur de ta visite ? »

Décontenancé par la soudaine attitude amicale du jeune homme, l'arrivant ne sut quoi répondre.

« A moins que tu ne sois venu pour te faire tuer, reprit le blond, mais j'en doute fortement ! », ajouta-t-il tout aussi guilleret.

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu les as tués ? gronda-t-il, menaçant.

— Ouh, j'ai peur ! s'écria faussement son équipier. T'étais pas chez le serpent toi ?

— Réponds à ma question Naruto. »

Le démon se roula allègrement sur le sol, se recouvrant plus encore du sang qu'il avait fait couler.

« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? répondit-il finalement, la voix plus basse et rauque. Je n'ai pas à expliquer ça à un traître qui a trahi son village et qui a laissé son meilleur ami pour mort ! »

Il avait craché ces derniers mots avec dégoût. Sasuke le regarda avec peine, mais il avait raison.

« Moi je ne les ai pas tués !

— Les tuer ou les trahir pour revenir s'en occuper après dans l'autre camp, pour moi c'est la même chose ! Quand tu m'as quitté, je suis mort. »

Ils se fixèrent en silence, les prunelles écarlates rivées dans celles d'onyx.

« Alors je suppose que nous devons aussi nous battre ? soupira enfin le brun.

— Il semblerait. Pourquoi ça t'étonne ? C'est toi qui as voulu me tuer la première fois. »

Il se releva, ne coupant pas le contact visuel et s'approcha furtivement de Sasuke. Celui-ci ne bougea pas et le laissa s'accrocher sensuellement à son cou. Voyant qu'il ne le repoussait pas, le blond approcha son visage et l'embrassa sauvagement. Le brun, d'abord surpris, passa les bras dans le dos de son ancien équipier ; Naruto lui mordilla les lèvres en gémissant d'impatience. L'Uchiwa ouvrit la bouche et accueillit joyeusement sa langue, entamant un ballet brutal pour la domination. Le blond se rapprocha en se trémoussant outrageusement contre son corps brûlant. Sasuke passait une main dans les cheveux d'or tandis que l'autre remontait le long de la colonne vertébrale sous le t-shirt. Ils terminèrent leur violent baiser et s'écartèrent aussitôt l'un de l'autre. Le brun lécha sa lèvre endolorie. Naruto l'avait mordu. Cette fois, ce fut Sasuke qui s'approcha et qui reprit possession de ses lèvres avec sauvagerie. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, seulement du désir charnel. Une violente pulsion qu'il fallait assouvir.

Ils étaient enlacés lorsque Naruto saisit son sabre à une vitesse fulgurante pour transpercer son "ami" ; seulement le brun avait prévu l'attaque et put l'esquiver en recevant simplement une éraflure sur le bras. Il avait beau posséder ses deux sharingans développés, quand on avait un démon nommé Kyubi en nous, les yeux ne suffisent pas.

Le dudit démon gronda, peu satisfait d'avoir manqué sa proie et la face d'ordinaire joyeuse et souriante de Naruto effectua un rictus haineux et malveillant.

Ses prunelles désormais cinabre ne quittaient pas le visage de son adversaire.

« Je ne me laisserai pas tuer aussi facilement, annonça le brun pour toute réponse.

— Ca n'aurait pas été drôle ni aussi satisfaisant si tu l'avais fait. »

Un haussement d'épaules et le combat se poursuivit.

Toujours plus violent.

Des corps qui se frôlent.

Des blessures qui saignent.

Des souffles rauques s'élevèrent.

Un baiser volé à l'autre.

Un coup de sabre.

Une étreinte bestiale mais possessive.

La fatigue qui s'étend.

Un dernier baiser au goût de sang.

Un corps qui s'écroule dans la poussière.

Le sang qui se répand et se mélange à la terre.

Un dominé.

Un vainqueur.

Naruto fixa longuement Sasuke allongé par terre, même après que son cœur ait cessé de battre.

L'ancien ninja de Konoha se détourna du corps encore chaud de la personne qui avait le plus compté pour lui et continua sa route.

Sa tuerie aussi.

Un long rire sadique retentit dans la nuit observatrice et complice de sa faute, pour curieusement, se terminer en un hurlement de douleur…

FIN.

* * *

… _°perplexe°_ Je sais pas trop quoi dire mais, personnellement, je l'aime cet OS… j'espère qu'il vous aura plus aussi malgré sa bizarrerie.

Juste une petite précision, j'ai mis "cinabre" en parlant des yeux de Naruto; il s'agit d'une couleur rouge fabriqué à partir de sulfure de mercure.


End file.
